A Heart For Butters
by Raachuu
Summary: Butters is Eric's secret little boyfriend. The only person in the world Eric could ever love. But it must remain a secret. But when Kenny steps forward with his perverse intentions. The secret is out. Fluff, and Kenny's molestation. Simple Oneshot..


**Sadly I don't own South Park. That's my disclaimer... The end. **

**Anyways, on with the story!  
**

* * *

Butters stared at the large boy lazing around on his couch staring at the TV, shoveling Cheesy Poofs into his mouth hungrily whilst watching Terrance and Phillip, neglecting his friends need for food.

"Just hand over the Cheesy Poofs, fat ass!" Kyle snapped from the floor beside Stan and Kenny, extending an arm to snatch the bag of treats.

"Fuck off, Kahl, these are mine. And I'm not fat, I'm muscular!" He snapped hotly, whacking 'Kahl' angrily on the head.

Kenny laughed and Stan rolled his eyes, "You don't need all those calories fat tits."

Cartman shot up from his lying position on the couch, "I don't need to stand here, and be ridiculed by you! Screw you guys, HOME!" He rose, dropping his bag of chips and did the usual motion before stomping off to his room.

Kenny just reached for the bag of Cheesy Poofs and proceeded to chow down, as if he never got food at home, which was probably true considering his troubles at home.

"Th-Thank you, Mrs. Cartman." Butters rapped his knuckles together nervously and shuffling into the next room. "W-Well, Hello fellas." Blue eyes darted back and forth nervously.

"Ugh, Hey Butters." Stan sighed.

Kenny stopped chewing, molesting Butters with curious dark cobalt eyes. Butters tried not to notice, but everyone knew Kenny was notorious for getting the attention he wanted. Luckily, he had something he came to do.

"Do you fellas know where Eric is? I have to give him something." Butters racked his knuckles against each other, awaiting an answer.

"Yeah, the dumb fat ass ran off to his room to go cry." Kyle grumbled, reaching over to snag the Cheesy Poofs bag, leaving Kenny's hands empty.

"Thanks a bunch." Butters scurried off to Eric's room, avoiding a violent spank from Kenny by half-running past the blonde.

Kenny just laughed and turned to demand the Cheesy Poofs bag.

Butters shyly opened the pantry, blue orbs sweeping the closet for some sort of treat he could bring to his 'friend'. Nothing Eric would like here, he opened the refrigerator, spotting a big bucket of leftover Kentucky Fried Chicken, he was a bit surprised it wasn't gone, but nevertheless he scooped it up and slowly made his way up the stairs. He made sure to take the time to pick out each single stair, in vain hopes of stalling his way upwards. Humming his little 'Apple' song. But he was in front of Eric's bedroom door in no time.

"Oh my…" Butters mumbled, gently tapping the door.

"What!?" Cartman yelled from somewhere inside his bedroom.

"I-It's Butters!" The blonde called out unsurely, he was happy and all this get-together actually even occurred, but he was nervous all the same.

"Oh." His tone smoothed to a softer pitch, "Come in."

Butters pushed open the door to see Eric perched on his bed, legs dangling off the side, light brown eyes observed the smaller boy as he walked in, KFC bucket in hand.

"You brought me KFC?" He asked lightly, stretching his arms towards Butters.

The blonde stepped forward and held out the bucket, "Y-Yeah, it was in your refrigerator, I have to go with my parents to this seminar, a-and I didn't have time to buy anything, so-"

Eric took the bucket and examined it, all the while Butters was deep in an explanation, he set it down on his nightstand and pulled the skinnier into his arms. Butters snuggled in the warmth of Eric and closed his eyes contentedly.

"Shut up Butters." Eric murmured gently into blonde locks, lips tickling the soft fuzz.

They snuggled for a few minutes, but what seemed only mere milliseconds, the larger rubbed the smaller in soft caresses and the blonde cuddling deeper into the brunette.

"You know Butters…" Eric sighed, "I love you." Lifting the boy's chin and kissing him gently.

Butters arms stretched contentedly around Cartman's neck, leaning into the loving smooch.

That is… until someone banged on the door, and the sound of a door knob turning was heard. With a quick hard shove, Butters was on the ground, thanks to his lover. Just as Eric grabbed the bucket of chicken did Kyle, Stan, and Kenny barge in.

"Fatass! You always pick on Butters! He brought you chicken!" Green eyes narrowed at the large teen lounging on the bed inhaling the cold food, Kyle was so disgusted by his friend's behavior towards the nice blonde.

Kenny knelt to assist Butters in standing, but not forgetting to rub the other's body in a slow seductive grope, but trying to make it seem like an innocent attempt at brushing off the lighter blonde.

Brown eyes stared in horror as Kenny basically molested his secret boyfriend, "_Keeny_!" He snapped venomously, "Get your hands off of him."

Kenny took note of the dangerous tone within his friend's voice, and continued to stroke Butters as if the boy were his pet cat. He eyed Cartman, waiting for a response, but gained nothing but a dark glare. Kyle and Stan realized the hot fury rolling off Eric in heated waves and stood stock still, waiting for a reaction. Kenny's head ducked down and took the younger blonde's ear in his mouth, grinding his teeth along it gently, hand sliding down to where only Eric was allowed. Big blue eyes belonging to Butters, stared at Eric, silently praying the larger would do something about his position.

"Keeny!" Eric roared, and it all happened in slow motion, he heaving the unfinished chicken bucket at his friend's head, sending the teen staggering backwards and tripping over his own feet, falling on Eric's computer desk, knocking over the computer monitor. The glass cracked straight through the boy's head and he slunk over, dead.

"Oh my God! He killed Kenny!!" Stan cried in horror staring at his bleeding friend sagging on the floor.

"You Bastard!" Kyle yelled, shaking his fist.

"Wow." Eric snickered and turned to Butters, "Come here, baby." He cooed, and the blonde rushed into his arms. Kyle and Stan's mouth popped open, eyes wide.

"That shit's pretty fucked up right there." Stan pinched the bridge of his nose and walked out of Eric's room.

"Yeah, I guess Eric is a fag after all." Kyle muttered, taking the time to peek at Stan's tight behind as the raven stalked away.

"Get out Kahl." Eric grumbled snuggling the boy, realizing he didn't care if anyone knew he and Butters were together.

"You do realize we're going to tell everyone at school, that you killed Kenny, for Butters, right?" Kyle stared at the two unlikely couple snuggling.

"I don't care Kahl." Eric muttered, gesturing for him to get out, shutting his eyes and burying his face in Butter's shoulder.

Kyle couldn't help but smile meekly, he knew Eric was an inconsiderate bastard, but he never stopped to think the boy could ever love anyone. Especially someone like Butters. Eric cared about the blonde, and it just made him seem so much more human. _Cartman does have a heart._ Kyle thought, as he turned and made his way down the hall after Stan. _A heart for Butters…_

_

* * *

_**CHEESSYY! Just how I like. Anyways, ****I hoped you like it. Review or else Eric will come through your window in the middle of the night and give you AIDS! MUAHAHHA!**

**Ahem.. Right Eric?**

**Eric: SHUT UP!**

**Yes, so.... um.. yeah.  
**


End file.
